


Sweet Revenge

by Bdonna



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: Episode Related, Gen, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-25
Updated: 2012-03-25
Packaged: 2017-11-02 12:31:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/368998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bdonna/pseuds/Bdonna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I have been merciful to you the last time, that proved to be a mistake. I won't make a mistake again today.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Revenge

**Author's Note:**

> missing scene for „Starsky's Lady“, challenge response for me_and_thee1000 #2 'murder'

**Sweet Revenge**

by Belladonna

 

I want to kill you.

 

But not now. And not this fast.

 

You've taken away all the light from my life, the one person who had ever been this close to my heart. The one I've loved more than my own life, more than anything in the world.

 

My one and only.

 

You've taken everything from me. It's your fault, your fault alone. Your victim was an innocent.

 

And I'm gonna murder you for that, just like you murdered ...

 

Oh, I know you didn't do _that_ yourself. In the end it wasn't you but a piece of dead steel.

 

Because people like you don't do the dirty work themselves, think they're all high and mighty, above the law. But you _are_ _responsible_ for it and for me that's as good as if you've done the deed truly with your own hands. I will return that favour, only it will be _my_ finger pulling the trigger this time, deliver the final killing stroke with _my_ hands.

 

You deserve no less for what you've done.

Last time you may have slipped away from my revenge, it won't happen a second time.

 

I'll make you pay dearly for your sins. You will pay for it with your blood, hurt as much as I hurt.

 

You will die, but I think you should suffer first, suffer like you've never had any cause to before, in your miserable existence of being oh so righteous. You have killed many good people, innocent people by commiting what your perverted mind saw as your duty, just doing the job.

 

It's _you_ who should have died and not ...

 

And I will kill you in the end, no doubt about that. Just later. Very slowly.

I'm going to take everyone away that you have left and care about before.

 

Just like you did.

 

I want to make you feel like I do. I'm going to find out if there's anything left you care about and then take it all away. And there will be nothing you can do to prevent it.

 

Nothing.

All you _can_ do is watch that die, watch it happening from far away, completely helpless.

 

Isn't revenge delicious? I'll feed on your pain and suffering and you _will_ suffer, that much I can promise.

 

Your whole world will consist of pain only, pain you've never even imagined you'd feel. Think losing people that you loved before has been bad enough? Wait until I am finished with you. You'll want to cut out your heart with your bare hands, claw at your chest just to make it hurt less. Make it stop.

All your efforts will be futile.

 

Because I'll be there and I won't grant you that relief, I'll just revel in the hell your life has become, no salvation for you. I'll just twist that knife a little more, pushing it a little deeper inside.

 

Only in the end, when _I've_ decided that you've suffered enough, I'll grant you mercy.

 

I'll be putting a bullet right through your black heart, watch the cold steel pierce your flesh, make its way inside and finally end your miserable life. It's more than you deserve.

 

But letting you live is something I simply cannot allow you to.

 

~/~

 

I'm now holding your worthless life in my hands, your body trembling with fear underneath mine. Are you scared already? Can you feel your death looming over you? Finally coming after you?

 

Your life will be fading away. And me watching it leave your body after the foul shell has taken its final breath will be the icing on the cake. Right there, on the dirty floor of this empty warehouse.

 

I will feel like a god. Alive again.

I won't be having felt this alive since you've taken my beloved from me.

 

I may have been merciful to you the last time but it proved to be a mistake. Today I'll correct that. There will be no more mercy from me, no reprieve. Just revenge, delivering justice to you in the name of all those you've killed, most importantly my Terry.

 

Only you and me. And a bullet. My sweet revenge.

 

~/~

 

Suddenly my whole world shifts, the red haze that has clouded my mind is slowly lifting and Hutch is there, taking the gun from out of my hands, ready to be my strength once more.

 

With a simple touch of his hand, Hutch tries to absorb the pain inside of me, helping me by just being there. No words needed.

 

He is there to relive me from this painful duty and arrest Prudholm, putting this piece of scum away for murder.

 

Hutch roughly shoves him to the floor, cuffing him and closing the handcuffs maybe a little tighter than necessary. Then he reads him his rights, there won't be anything to give him the chance of slipping away. He'll be gone for good this time.

 

I'll personally make sure of that.

 

Later.


End file.
